Until It Overused
by dimshit
Summary: "You can screaming, cursing all the things you want, telling me from time to time that you're already dry. See if I care. I will just keep pounding that tight hole of yours, until it can't bleeding anymore, until it raw, until it... overused."


**Disclaimer: **I wish somehow Fujimaki-sensei possessed me and for a while I can say that Kurobas is mine-

**Found this old fic in one of my Kurobas folders, and I decided to finish it because I'm bored because of artblock. So, the timeline for the story is kinda not fit. Pardon me for it u_u; Also, English isn't my language, so expect grammar slips (many of it). This is also un-betaed, so if you find mistakes, just tell me so I can edit it.**

**This fic contain yaoi and bondage, also double-stuff and... kinda PWP, if that's not your thing, just stay back, close the tab, and search for another fic ^^; For you who think this is what you've been searching for, I hope you can enjoy.**

**Reviews and critics are welcomed, flame will just be ignored.**

**On the story...**

XOXOXO

Walking on the snow became more difficult if you're so tired after all day practice, and that was what happened to our beloved redhead here. He groaned at each steps he took. His face so sullen look while his brows furrowed deeply as his red orbs staring ahead to his apartment block that seemed so far away, even if in truth it was only a few more steps and finally he could smell the scent that was so uniquely his apartment.

Gave out a long sigh as he stepped in the lobby, his hand absent-mindedly playing with his phone inside his jacket's pocket. Mind wandering to a few days ago in each steps he took to the elevator. He still couldn't believe himself he just sent that fucking stupid message to _that_ boy nonetheless. He wanted to believe it was because of his alcohol indulged mind he did that thing, but when his brain could tell every details of why and what the hell kind of message he sent, he doubted he really drunk that night.

The coach only served juices to all of the team members for New Year Eve's party after all.

If only there was someone out there who could tell him that orange juice can make him drunk, he would not be this depressed and... embarrassed.

Thinking about how that boy will reacted to his message—_maybe laughing his ass off, or send him another embarrassing message as a reply_—but no. There was no single message from him. That bastard better not laugh too much and die from it. Growling in annoyance, he shook his head as he stepped into the elevator. He pushed a slight pang in his heart away for thinking the boy ignored his message.

Gave out another sigh, he leaned his back to the elevator's wall as he pulled out his hands from his jacket's pockets, waiting for the elevator dinged on his own floor, then stepped out of it only to froze on spot when his red irises met with a teasing blue.

It was like his mind playing trick on his own very eyes.

There, in front of his apartment door, stood straight like a brick wall, clad in the uniform that now he could remember every details of it, a bag that looked heavy on one of that broad shoulders, a smirk that graced that thin and inviting lips... Aomine Daiki folded his arms as he shifted to leaning on the wall next to the door, an amused expression on his beautiful but feral face, his lips parted and said, "Careful 'bout your jaw there, Bakagami. Don't want to waste it before I can use it fully."

The snickers that came out from that dark skinned boy snapped Kagami out of his stupor, he scowled and stomped his feet to close the distance with Aomine—Now, don't get him wrong, he just need to get to his door that practically right beside the bastard. Not because he wanted to feel the heat that had been a long time he didn't feel—_No_. Definitely _not_ that, OK?

"The hell are you doing here, anyway?" refused an eye contact, Kagami stared at his door when his hands fumbling, searching for his key.

A chuckle, "I thought you missed me?"

"Like hell."

Humming to himself, Aomine fished out his own phone from his pants pocket. He needed a moment to open something in there, before then he showed it to Kagami, "I feel like coddle the lonely boy today." He snickered, shoulders shaking from it as he saw Kagami's expression.

The redhead stood there frozen for the second time as his eyes as wide as a plate, staring at the phone screen that only a few inches from his face. There was the said message that he sent to Aomine a few days ago.

_From: Little Tiger_

_Received 01/01/2013 00.04a_

_I know it's not too important to bothering your time, and I know you didn't text me all this time, but I'm just being polite. So, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Aho._

Slowly but surely, red started forming on Kagami's face until it covered all of it, even his ears and neck. Aomine gave him a sly smirk, while he turned his head away, scoffed, "Che. Whatever," fumbling with his key again, he finally managed to open his door, "And what the hell with that 'Little Tiger' anyway?!" pushed the door open, he stepped inside, grumbling all the way in and leave the door open for the other boy that now snickered rather loudly.

"You know I'm an animal tamer, do you? It's just natural you're _my_ little tiger that needed to be tamed." closing the door behind him, the dark-blue haired boy sent Kagami _that_ look.

The look that always manage to make Kagami feel like throwing his own body on the floor, spreading his legs wide open, ushering an entrance for the dark skinned boy, ordering a raw, wild pounding like the other boy was a beast that trying to claw his skin, demanding an ownership, and he could only moan, accepting the domination on his body.

Before that thought could make the little Kagami down there awake, Kagami shook his head, turned his head away from Aomine again with another scoff, "Funny. The last time I know, you're still struggling with your score in class." taken off his jacket and hung it on the hanger, he froze when a pair of long and strong looking arms circled his waist. Hot breath tickled his ear as a low voice whispered, "You know what kind of thoughts that striked me when I saw that message of yours?" a wet tongue circled his outer shell, made him shuddered and almost letting out a pathetic whimper.

What?

Don't get him wrong. It was just been a very long time since he felt that wet appendage all over his bod—nevermind. Forget what he _almost_ said there.

Chuckled lightly by the reaction Kagami gave him, Aomine didn't wait for the redhead to answer his question as his hands rubbed sensually on the slightly smaller boy's clothed stomach. "I imagined you were blushing like a virgin after you sent that message, anxious about my reply, and became worried and more worried because I didn't give you any." taken Kagami's closed eyes as a permission, Aomine's one hand unbuckled Kagami's pants slowly, "I also imagined to give you a surprise today." cupping the bulge and squeezed it hard, making the redhead groaned and thrusted his hip to him. "Do anything I never do to you before, l'll make you feel the ones you never felt. A new pleasure, until you come so hard, you can't do it again for a few weeks." he blowed the redhead's ear, his smirk widening as his ears could hear a gasp came out of that pouty lips. He always knew that ears was Kagami's one of a few sensitive points. A grip on his hand is so strong but he could careless. "But I don't care. You can screaming, cursing all the things you want, telling me from time to time that you're already dry. See if I care. I will just keep pounding that tight hole of yours, until it can't bleeding anymore, until it raw, until it... _overused_."

By this time, Aomine's inner sadist howled in delight as Kagami finally whimpered and his full weight dropped on him.

Kagami was heavy, yes. But that doesn't mean he doesn't strong enough to handle it. Even if that boy squirmed, struggled to get free, and denied him, in the end it was always him that came as the winner.

"Want me to bring you to the bedroom, Taiga?"

A nod was the only answer he need.

XOXOXO

Never in his life Kagami felt so full before. Even fifteen burgers never do him justice. But this, _this_ kind of full was both hurting and pleasuring him. He couldn't stop moaning—_screaming_—everytime Aomine thrusting inside, bringing the giant dildo more deeper, touching the deepness in him that never been touched before. His whole body shook violently, if not for Aomine gripping his hips so tight he certain it would be bruised later, his body would be so flat againts the mattress, or _maybe_ he would melt since he was sweating so much even if he was barely moved.

Not like he really could move with his hands and legs tied to the bed posts.

He was protesting about it before. Saying that he couldn't touch the dark-skinned boy if his hands tied along with his legs, but that was only goes to deaf ears. And when Aomine tried to blindfolded him, he was panicking, struggling, _begging_, for the dark-skinned boy to not do this. But, again, his protests got ignored.

It was like Aomine was possessed today. He was _much_ stronger than before—not like he wasn't strong on daily basis (Aomine was always stronger than him, a fact that he doesn't want to admit), but not as stronger as _this_. The Touou Ace didn't even sweating when he fought down Kagami's struggling. He even succeeded tying up the redhead's legs and arms, and also blindfolded him, in just a few minutes. Kagami was beyond mortified when Aomine chuckled and flicked his erection.

And thus came another frightening fact for the redhead, his dick hardened from the process of Aomine tying him up.

_Jesus fucking christ._

_Does this means he's a masochist?!_

No. Fucking. Way.

"NYAAAAH—?!"

A hard thrust woke Kagami up from his daydreaming—_if you could call it that_, a hard and broad chests that slick from the sweat drapped on his back, sending a warm and pleasant jolt all over his over-sensitive body, teasing fingers pinching his erect nipples, making him whimpered and unconsciously pushed closer to the hands that caressing both small discs at the same time with his bottom pushed back onto Aomine's hard cock.

Bad move.

It was like a tidal wave of pleasure attacked him from all sides at the same time; his body arched so high, his scream still echoed around the room even if he did bite the bedsheet, unconciously he tightened his anal passage—making Aomine groaned in delight right on his ear—as his cum splattered out of a little opening on his almost purple angry cock, stained the white sheets below him.

Strangely, from all the ringing on his ears, and also his own loud breath, Kagami swear he still could hear the 'squish' sound when his body couldn't hold being on all four any longer and just dropped it on the cum covered bed.

Chuckling from the post-orgasmic state his boyfriend was currently in, Aomine's hand reached out to the blindfold that now damped because of tears, and slid it off of Kagami's head. The redhead's expression that time made Aomine licked his lips.

_Those glistening red eyes._

_Relaxed double eyebrows._

_Pink cheeks._

_Open lips with saliva dripping down._

Straightened his posture, Aomine untied one of Kagami's legs before he grabbed it and threw it on his shoulder. He then bending down, brought the said leg with him, stretching the redhead more open, his cock sliding deeper along with the giant dildo. He smirked, satisfied that Kagami's body shivered and those beautiful red eyes shut while a breathy moan slipped out of that sinfully delicious lips, which he doesn't mind to eat again.

But not now.

Not yet anyway.

Biting down painfully hard on one of Kagami's ears—until the said redhead yelped—Aomine then licking it in apology before he chuckled again, voice rough, deep induced sex whispered on it, "Your ass still can feel it, right, Taiga?" he moved a little inside the redhead, making his flattened cock twitched, while his face beautifully reddened more. Aomine smirked at Kagami's reaction. "That's right. I'm still hard. I don't even come yet. And your ass still can feel my dick, and also the dildo, right. So, no. We aren't done yet, Taiga."

Kagami whimpered and shut his eyes tight while his hands clenched againts the rope. Anticipation—and also excitement—roaring all over his trembling body.

Aomine's smirk widened.

"Like I said, I'll make you feel _overused_, Taiga."

**End.**


End file.
